


Omega

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Ending, Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Episode: s01e12 Omega, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending for Dollhouse episode 1:12 Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For Whedonland challenge 3: What If? (Rewrite the ending of an episode)

"You think we're gods?"

"We're not just humans anymore. We're not multiple personalities. We're many personalities. Uh… one of my personalities happens to be a multiple personality, but that doesn't make _me_ a multiple personality. I'm looking for a little nuance here."

"We're not gods." Echo protested, but it sounded weak to her own ears.

Alpha gave her a shrewd look and she resisted the urge to shiver. "We might as well be. What is a god but one who can see into the hearts and minds of all men? You have, what, thirty-five, thirty-seven brains in there? What is that if not seeing into the minds of womankind?"

"Thirty-eight," Echo corrected him, but her voice lacked conviction. Against her better judgment, his words made sense.

"You are not a woman, you are womankind. The best, the brightest, the prime. And I am mankind."

Echo couldn't find a real fault in his words, but some small part of her still had to decline. "We are not the be all and end all of this world. We are humans, simple humans who were stuck in a lab and _experimented_ on."

"How are superheroes ever created?" Alpha shot back. "You can't tell me you're a _simple_ human anymore; not when your body can do what it does, with the things your brain can… They've done things to you that you have yet to comprehend, but trust me, Omega, you are more than human now."

She wanted to resist, but she found herself being drawn into his arms. "I- I-"

" _Relax_ , Omega. I'm here. I'll _always_ be here with you."

And she let him comfort her.


End file.
